


~The Lost Prince of Karasuno~

by tatec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sugamama and Dadchi are Kageyamas parents and Ukai and Takeda are his grandparents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatec/pseuds/tatec
Summary: Once upon a time, there used to be a castle on the top of the golden peak of the Karasuno kingdom.It was gigantic, a true masterpiece that represented the glourious kingdom that was Karasuno; ruled by their two kings with an iron grip and who received pure love and adoration from their subjects.But, after the birth of their first son there was a great war between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, the castle was torn apart and the prince disappeared never to be seen again.Now, what used to be one of the greatest empires known to man was mearly known as miniscule ruins of nostalgia.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. | Chapter 1 | Our Life Had only Just Begone |

Suga's PoV:

I remember it as if it was yesterday.

I remember when we met, I was sitting on the throne beside my mother when you walked in, I was only twelve and I already knew that you would be the one to sweap me off my feet.  
That day we became the best of friends and never did we leave eachother's side.

Only a year after that, on my birthday did you bring me to the gardens to proclaim that you would protect me with your life and that if I gave you the chance that you would be the perfect mate. You always were a romantic person. But we were children! So I refused.

We stopped talking for a week or so, before we both realised we couldn't go on without eachother.

I also remember when I turned sixteen we had our first kiss under the big oak tree outside the palace walls, I also remember we got into trouble for that.  
For we had not told anyone where we were at and my mother had gotten worried something had happened.

When I turned eighteen I was bethroned to a prince. You did not like it. I remember we argued everyday for I only wanted what was best for my kingdom. You went behind my back and speaked with mother. Then you disappeared.

It was only on my wedding day I found out why you had disappeared. My mom had sent you on a quest and if you were to be successful you would have my hand in marriage.

I remember walking down the aisle looking at my feet for the only person I have loved was you. I heard my name being called and instead of a snobby prince you stood infront of me, that was one of the happiest days of my life.

Only a few weeks later had I found out I was carrying our pup. We were ecstatic. I knew we were young but even then I knew that this was no mystake, this was a gift.

7 months later Sawamura Tobio was born, premature but a healthy and strong alpha. I remember when you saw him you cried, you had never cried before.

Even though we were already adults I couldn't help but feel that our life had only just begone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so before I officially start the book I though that having character info and the couples that are going to be in the book should be listed since I changed a few things about the characters.  
I am also open to suggestions for this and any other book I have. Enjoy~

C O U P L E S  
and  
C H A R A C T E R I N F O

For the sake of the book I'm going to be changing some of the characters ages.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

~On the left are the alpha characters or the characters who top and on the right the omega characters or characters who bottom~

\-----------------------------------------------------------

M A I N C O U P L E

\- kagehina (Kageyama ☓ Hinata)

Kageyama is one of Oikawas guards, he knows nothing about his past. 

Hinata is training to be a guard and be able to fight for Karasuno.

Kageyama: age - 16  
Hinata: age - 17

C O U P L E S

\- daisuga (Daichi ☓ Sugawara) 

Suga and Daichi are Kageyamas parents and are the current kings of Karasuno. Suga had Kageyama at 18, which is very young, but remember this is a medieval times book.

Daichi: age - 34  
Sugawara: age - 34

\- ukatake (Ukai ☓ Takeda) 

Takeda is sugawaras mom and Ukai is sugawaras stepdad. 

Takeda was the former king along with Suga's dad.

Ukai was the head of the Karasuno army and after a party in thanks to the Army for their excellent service they both met. Sugas dad died when he was 7 so he thinks of Ukai as a father figure, since he's know Ukai since he was little.

Ukai: age - 50  
Takeda: age - 53

\- asanoya (Asahi ☓ Noya) 

Asahi is currently the head of the Karasuno army and Daichi's right hand man. 

Nishinoya is one of Sugas royal guards. 

Asahi: age - 30  
Nishinoya: age - 29

\- ennotana (Tanaka ☓ Ennoshita) 

Tanaka is also Sugas royal guard, like Noya.

Ennoshita is the head cook. 

Tanaka: age - 28  
Ennoshita: age - 27

\- tsukkiyama (Tsukishima ☓ Yamaguchi) 

Tsukishima is a knight in training as he wanted to follow his older brothers footsteps. Tsukishima had always idolized his older brother as a child, but, after Akiteru was injured he was forced to give up being a knight, so to honour his brother Tsukishima decided he'd follow in his foot steps.

Yamaguchi is also a cook like Ennoshita because he was to shy and nervous to become a knight like Tsukishima, but he decided he'd still become one and joined Tsukishima in his training, he then presented as an omega which completely destroyed his chances of entering the army so he decided to follow his second passion and become a cook. 

Tsukishima: age- 16  
Yamaguchi: age - 16

\- iwaoi (Iwaizumi ☓ Oikawa) 

Iwazumi and Oikawa are the rulers of Aoba johsai. 

Iwaizumi: age - 33  
Oikawa: age - 31

\- kuroken (Kuroo ☓ Kenma) 

Kuroo and Kenma the rulers of Nekoma. 

Kuroo: age - 30  
Kenma: age - 26

\- bokuaka (Bokuto ☓ Akaashi) 

Bokuto and Akaashi are the rulers of Fukurodani. 

Bokuto: age - 29  
Akaashi: age - 26

\- matsuhana (Mastukawa ☓ Hanamaki)

Matsun and Makki are Oikawas guards.

Matsukawa: age - 30  
Hanamaki: age - 29

\----------------------------------------------------------


	3. | C H A P T E R  2 |

~4 months later~

Suga's PoV:

It had only been a few months since you were born and you were growing up so fast. We were so happy. 

That was until we received a letter from the neighbouring kingdom declaring war on us. 

I was terrified, you were only just a baby and you would already face war. I was fearful to what would happen to our kingdom and us. 

Knowing that my husband was to fight in the war made my heart stop. To think something could happen to him, I didn't want to think about it but what if something were to happen? I would have to rule a kingdom by myself whilst raising you. Just the thought of losing Daichi was too much to handle. And you to lose your father at such a young age... I read the letter again and again trying to understand why they would start a war, now of all times. 

~Letter~

To, Sawamura Daichi and Sawamura Koushi

The condition under which peace could be concluded with King Ukai Keishin and Ukai Ittetsu , from the Karasuno Empire - as fully set forth on the Declaration of Peace between both the Kingdoms Karasuno and Aobajohsai on 17th of August of 1980 is no more existent. 

As, there has been attempt to destroy the land we posses around our kingdom, as Karasuno is the only Kingdom who has access to our land in this proximity, as this is persistent we are in fear for the kingdoms safety as the destruction is getting closer to our walls. 

Forthermore, causing the damage of our reputation.   
As there has been attempt to damage and harm our kingdom and with that affecting the Aobajohsai lineage.

Therefore, We, Oikawa Hajime and Oikawa Toouru, Kings of the Aobajohsai Empire are declaring war on Karasuno, on the 15th of February of 2004 as this is blaintely against our treaty. 

Signatures:

Oikawa Hajime   
Oikawa Toouru 

I don't understand we have not caused the destruction of any land around Aobajohsai. But no matter what we said they would not listen, no letter or general could make them listen. 

For four months our kingdom trained. We lived in fear constantly awaiting for the war to begin and on the 21st of June it did. 

Whilst the kingdom fought I ensured the children, elders and pregnant were safe inside the castle secure walls. Soon they were able to enter the castle so we had to escape through the hidden passways. Aobajohsai had won the war. We encountered what was left our kingdom and thank the gods Daichi was alive, severely injured but alive non the less. What we didn't know was that few of the Aobajohsai man had followed us and at night time they striked again this time not harming anyone but stealing what's most precious to me and with that killing me. On that night they took you and we don't know if you are alive or dead but my dear Tobio if you are one day able to find this book know that we love you more than you will ever know. 

Love,   
mom and dad... 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

So guys if you didn't understand the first and second chapter are a notebook suga made for kageyama after the war ended. 

In the notebook there are letters, drawings of the whole karasuno family ( Takeda, Ukai, Daichi, Suga and of course little Kageyama ) there are picture daisuga wedding, kageyama as a baby, suga's pregnancy and the story of Karasuno.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of the book so I hope you liked it~
> 
> If there's anything you would like to know about the characters or their stories please just ask me in the comment section.
> 
> And if you really liked it please don't fotget to leave kudos it is much appreciated and it helps me know if you like the story.
> 
> Bye~  
(\ /)  
(-. -) Zzz


End file.
